Dream of you
by melissa.maier.902
Summary: A quick Puckurt one-shot that just popped in my mind one day and I had to write it down. I don't know where it really came from as I adore all of the Warblers, except for one. LOL. Enjoy.


One week, one freakin' week Kurt had been at Dalton. Five measly days and four horrendous nights carved out of his existence. He already knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life! Sure no one was shoving him into lockers or dousing him with slushies, but he was almost to the point of welcoming both of those occurrences.

It had taken exactly 48 hours to realize that Wes was ten times worse than Rachel, and that David gave Finn a run for his money at being the worst co-captain ever to sing a tune. The duo fed off of each other's insecurities and made a hideous couple romantically.

And Blaine! He hardly knew where to start. The over-gelled tenor was so self-centered and self-absorbed Kurt wasn't sure how he had ever thought the guy was even remotely charming. Every time the boy didn't get his way he threw a diva-fit that had Kurt ashamed of his own previous behavior.

The rest of the group was just as bad, with the exception of Nick and Jeff. Nick, at least, was friendly with his quiet acceptance and ready smile, while Jeff was adorable with his charm and limitless exuberance. As fun as it was to hang out with those two it didn't change how Kurt felt.

Kurt's foot pushed down on the gas pedal. He just wanted to get home but the Friday traffic was making it difficult. His aggravation was reaching near-postal limits. It made him want to cry. Even dealing with Karofsky would be better than going back to Dalton but he didn't know how to tell Dad and Carole. They had given up so much to make sure he was safe. Kurt was afraid if he stayed at Dalton, the person he would need to be kept safe from would be himself.

_gleegleegleegleeglee_

Meanwhile, Finn was sitting on his bedroom floor playing _Call of Duty_ when Puck burst into his bedroom.

"I had a sex dream while I was sleeping in the nurse's office and Puckzilla was standing at full attention!" Noah exclaimed as he slammed Finn's door.

"Dude! I don't wanna hear about your erections." Finn gave Puck a dirty look.

"What? Whatever. That's not why I'm tellin' you this." Puck rolled his eyes. "The dream was about Kurt!"

"Hell no, man! You are _not_ having perverted dreams about my little brother. NO!" Finn completely forgot about his game.

"Shut up, Finnessa! Besides Kurt's eight months older than you."

"Still don't wanna hear it, Puck."

"You gotta listen dude, it was totally hot!" Puck took a breath and was about to launch into the story when Finn's phone rang.

Finn answered on the second ring. "Hey, Rachel. What's up?" Silence followed on Finn's part but Puck could hear Rachel's rambling through the phone. "Calm down, Rach. I'll be right there. Give me five minutes."

"Dude, where're you going?" Puck asked.

"Rachel needs me. I gotta go." Finn was slipping on his shoes and looking for his keys. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

"You suck, Finn. You know that, right?" Puck really wanted to talk to someone concerning his feelings about the dream. Finn was supposed to be his best friend. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him?

"Actually, if you're having dreams about Kurt, then you're the one sucking." Finn smirked at his own joke, and then turned a light shade of green. "Maybe you should call Kurt and tell him about it." He closed the door just in time to avoid being hit with the pillow Puck threw at him.

Finn jogged down the stairs, chuckling to himself. He pulled open the door just as Kurt was about to place his key in the lock.

"Oh! Hey bro! I'm on my way to Rachel's – some sort of Broadway emergency or something. Mom and Dad are in Columbus, they should be back later tonight." Finn was heading down the driveway to his truck as he called out over his shoulder. "Oh and Puck's upstairs, he needs to talk to you about some dream or something he had."

Kurt watched Finn drive away. "Great! Just when I needed to have a brother to talk to… just figures!" he muttered.

Dropping his bag at the door, Kurt headed for the kitchen. He was always a stress eater and tonight he was going to pig-out.

"Finn? You forget somethin' you big oaf?" Puck skidded to a halt in the kitchen when he saw Kurt leaning into the refrigerator.

Kurt turned around with his arms full of food for sandwiches. He lost his grip on the tomatoes, but Puck reached out and caught them.

"Thanks Noah." Kurt put everything on the table and went to retrieve plates. "Do you want a sandwich? Finn said you wanted to talk to me."

"He did?" Puck's voice came out higher than he intended.

"Ya, he said something about a dream or something." Kurt started to assemble two sandwiches.

"I'm gonna kill him," Noah whispered.

"Actually this could work out, I need some advice too, so you can tell me about whatever is bothering you and then you can help me with my dilemma." Kurt held up the tomato. "Do you want tomato on your sandwich, Noah?"

Puck's mind was racing. Kurt was here, in the kitchen, making him a sandwich. They were all alone. It was entirely too close to his dream. Well not the sandwich part, but the home alone part and the Kurt needing him part.

"Noah?"

"Huh? What?"

"Tomato, Noah, do you want tomato on your sandwich?"

"Ahh, yes please." Puck was still trying to figure out what to say. His mom was always saying food helped people think so he sat down next to Kurt and watched the pale boy at work.

"So tell me about this dream you had," Kurt said.

Puck thought about it for a second. It was impossible to get to his level of badassness by being timid and shy. Besides no one could resist Puckzilla, right? But he was pretty sure Kurt was going to freak out and then he would want to have a long, drawn out discussion about this so maybe they should get Kurt's issue out of the way first.

"Why don't you go first? Mine's kinda complicated and I'd rather not have someone come home and interrupt." Puck was proud of his own logic.

Kurt's eyebrow went up. "Alright," he passed the sandwich to the older boy and started to make his own. "I don't know how to tell my parents but I want to come home, Noah. Permanently. I want to live in my own room, go back to McKinley, and be with you and the rest of New Directions."

Puck started choking on his sandwich at the last part. He was pretty sure his dream Kurt had uttered that same phrase. _Holy Shit! Maybe I'm psychic or something._ Kurt came around the table and patted Puck on the back gently.

"Are you okay?" Kurt cooed at him. "Do you want something to drink?"

All Puck could do was nod his head 'yes.'

"Here you go." Kurt handed him a glass of water. He waited while Noah took a drink and seemed to be breathing fine. "Are you sure you're okay?" He instinctively reached out to run his hand through Noah's hair.

Puck closed his eyes and groaned a little.

Kurt pulled his hand back like it had been burned. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Noah. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Noah opened his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand. He put the hand back in his hair before looking at the younger boy. "You didn't. I kinda like it, at least when it's you."

The two boys just stared at each other. Until Puck stood up and pulled Kurt flush against him. Kurt couldn't have done or said anything in that moment even if he had wanted to. Instead he watched as Noah's mouth descended on his for a kiss, which had him seeing fireworks and which sent a shock throughout Kurt's whole body.

Puck finally pulled away. "Oh ya, you definitely need to come home," he whispered before leaning in and capturing Kurt's mouth again.

_gleegleegleegleeglee_

_Wow!_ It was all Kurt could think. Besides the kiss with Dave, which wasn't as bad as he thought now that he had time and distance to re-evaluate it, this kiss was his true first kiss and it was amazing. Kurt wasn't sure if it was kissing in general or that the kisses were from Noah. Right on the heels of that thought Kurt started to freak out, _Oh my Gaga! I'm kissing Noah Puckerman! _He started to pull away.

Noah held Kurt tighter and whispered against his lips, "Stop thinking about it and just kiss me back."

Kurt initiated the next kiss. Kurt enveloped Noah's neck with his arms and buried his hands in his Mohawk, scraping his nails against Noah's scalp and pulling softy on the short hair in the back. He wasn't sure how long they were at it before the need for oxygen became too great and they were forced to break apart. As they leaned their foreheads against each other, sharing air, Kurt realized both of his legs were wrapped around Noah's waist and the jock was supporting all of Kurt's weight while standing. He started to remove his legs but Noah stopped him.

"Don't move Kurt. If you move right now it'll be all over, give me a moment."

Kurt blushed bright red as he realized what Noah meant and that his own body was not far from the same point.

He didn't want to but he had to ask, "Noah, what're we doing? If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about, sort of." Puck regained his composure and put Kurt down. He kept his hands on Kurt's waist to make sure the smaller boy kept his balance. Puck was enjoying the fact that Kurt was a little shaky.

When he was sure Kurt could stand on his own, Puck gave him a small shove toward the sandwich he was making. "Finish making your sandwich first."

"Sure." Kurt willed his hands to be steady as he felt the power of Noah's stare. When he was finished and had put everything away, Kurt went to sit across from Noah at the table.

"Come here," Puck said as he pulled the other chair closer to him.

Kurt didn't say a word, but he moved closer to Noah before starting to eat.

"So, you don't like it at Douche Bag Academy, huh?" Puck laughed.

"It's atrocious there, Noah, really. Those guys make Rachel look like she's on downers. I have never seen a group of more pompous, egotistical jerks. Most of them think they're the greatest thing since sliced bread. While some of them are somewhat talented singers that are just content to sway together as a group, with no individuality of their own. I'm wilting there. At first the no-bullying policy was very attractive and it's enforced like they claim but that doesn't mean it doesn't still happen. It's just more covert. I tried out for a solo and do you know what those idiots told me? They said I was standing out too much. I needed to tone it down a bit. What the hell is that, Noah? Who says that shit? And those boys are so nosey; like a bunch of gossipy hens. They even put Mercedes and me to shame!" Kurt had to stop to take a breath.

Noah laughed. The sound sent chills down Kurt's spine. "Alright babe, I get it. So now we just have to break it to Burt and Carole."

"That's the problem, Noah. They gave up so much to send me there so I would be safe. How do I tell them 'thanks, but no thanks.' That I would rather get a slushy facial everyday for the next year and half then deal with the boys at Dalton."

"Well there won't be any more slushy facials when you return to McKinley, I won't allow it."

"No offense Noah, really, but how are you gonna stop it?"

"You and I, we're a couple now, at least I hope we are, and I protect my own so you let me worry about that."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Noah, we aren't a couple. You're not even gay."

"I guess that depends on your definition of gay. In the broad sense if it means I want to have sex with a guy then I am because, Kurt, make no mistake I want to have sex with you, a lot. But if you define it as if I'm attracted to guys in general, then no, because honestly while I'm not above noticing when someone, guy or girl, is attractive I've never rocked a hard-on for any other dude but you. So maybe that makes me bi or maybe just Hummel-sexual." Noah laughed at his own joke.

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you just said that Noah. What about your reputation? The bad ass sex shark. How does that fit in?"

"Kurt, are you underestimating your hotness? Because I think you're hot and that totally fits for me."

"I think you are missing the point, Noah. How are you gonna deal with slushy facials and whispered words and not to mention the slurs and name calling?"

"I told you, babe, that's not gonna happen anymore. If I have to kick a few asses to get the point across then so be it. Detention is just another nap time opportunity."

Kurt just rolled his eyes before grabbing the empty plates and going to the sink to rinse them.

"Kurt, we can tell your dad and Carole that we're a couple and that being apart isn't working so you want to come home. I'll reassure Burt that I _will_ take care of you and that it's safe to come back. They can get a refund or whatever and still go on a partial honeymoon. Everyone wins."

"What was the dream you had, Noah?" Kurt was leaning against the counter by the sink watching Noah carefully.

"Well, I took my usual nap in the nurse's office a couple of days ago and I had this dream of you and me hooking up; it was totally hot. I don't think I've ever been that hard before. Anyway, I thought it was a onetime thing but then I had the same dream the next day and then again today. Always the same, we're alone in the house, you want me, and I want you. The conversations change slightly with each dream, but the end result is always the same."

"Is sex all you're after, Noah? 'Cause I have to tell you, I've never had sex before and I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. Kissing you just now that was only the second kiss I ever received and it was the first one given willingly."

"What? What the hell does that mean, Kurt?" Puck leveled his gaze on Kurt and watched as the boy froze.

"Shit, never mind, Noah. Just forget I said anything."

"No, tell me what the hell that means."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone."

"I can't do that, babe, 'cause if you tell me what I think your gonna tell me then there's someone who's ass just moved to the top of my 'to be kicked' list."

"Noah…"

"No Kurt, tell me! I have fucked up just about every relationship I've ever had, but I've also never wanted to make one work like I do with you. So my only promise is I'll take it up with the person involved and only that person but I'm not gonna let it go."

"Uggh! Fine! Before I left McKinley, I was having a really bad day and Dave slammed me into my locker, knocking my phone out of my hands. I lost it and started yelling at him. He walked away and I followed him to the locker room where I continued to yell and insult him. I thought he was gonna hit me but instead he-he kissed me. I was devastated – he stole my first kiss. He threatened me about telling anyone so that's why I decided to transfer." Kurt rubbed the bridge of his nose. Outing someone was something he detested, but he couldn't keep this from Noah, not now anyway.

Noah walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, babe. You never should've had to deal with that on your own and you shouldn't have had to leave. I'll have a _talk_ with Dave."

"Noah, I don't want you fighting. What if you got in a lot of trouble or what if you got hurt?"

Noah chuckled at that. "Then you'd just nurse me back to health and I would go after him again. I'm not fucking around about this, Kurt, your safety is important and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again."

"Maybe you could just talk to him? I think he's just confused and maybe you being a fellow jock would help him find some peace. It's not easy being in the closet and trying to hide who you are from the world."

"You don't hide, Kurt."

"Well, no, but that's more because I can't. I mean, look at me; I don't blend in with the general population. It's easy to tell who and what I am. You and Dave, however, do blend in, so it's different for you."

"Fine, for you, I'll try _talking_ to Karofsky first, but if he doesn't listen then I'm gonna pound him and you need to be okay with that. I'm willing to work on things and maybe even change some things for you, but not that."

"I guess that's fair. I can't really believe this is happening. It's exhausting."

"Come on; let's go in the living room." Noah pulled Kurt into the other room.

Puck had removed his shoes and jacket upstairs so he lay down on the couch and held out his arms for Kurt. The countertenor took off his shoes and jacket and went into the jocks arms. Puck enjoyed how nicely Kurt fit between his legs, resting his head on Puck's chest. Puck grabbed the blanket from the back of couch and covered them both.

"Thank you, Noah."

"No thanks necessary, babe. Just rest." Puck rubbed the smaller boy's back until they both fell asleep.

_gleegleegleegleeglee_

"What am I supposed to do about this, Carole?" Burt asked as he removed his cap and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think there is anything for you to _do,_ Burt. I've known Noah practically his whole life and I've never seen him look this relaxed or peaceful. And Kurt, look at him, he's smiling in his sleep."

"I don't wanna know why!"

"Oh Burt, stop it." Carole hit him on the arm as she headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

Noah was awake, but he wanted to hear what he was waking up to before he opened his eyes. He heard Burt turn on the TV and sit down. He could also hear Carole in the kitchen. Noah cracked one eye open then glanced down at Kurt. His breath caught. Kurt was hot, always had been, but asleep and totally relaxed – he was beyond hot. He was like a beautiful angel. Noah pulled Kurt tighter to him and closed his eyes again. He was content where he was and didn't want to move.

Noah snuggling him is what woke Kurt though. He burrowed into the older boy's chest before opening his eyes and looking at Noah.

Without opening his own eyes, Noah whispered, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"The best I ever had actually," Kurt whispered back.

Puck opened his eyes and smiled as he was met by Kurt's big, blue gaze. He didn't even think twice about leaning down and kissing him. Kurt responded immediately, opening his mouth when Noah licked his bottom lip.

This was how Finn found them as he entered the living room. "Holy shit! Dude, stop molesting my little brother."

Carole yelled from the other room, "Language!"

Burt stood up at that moment, having heard Finn's comment. "Alright you two nap time is over and dinner is almost ready. Noah you will be staying for dinner; I want to talk to you. So you better get up and call Nora."

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Burt turned to Finn who was still standing there in shock, "Finn, go wash up for dinner then help your mom set the table."

"Yes sir," he mumbled as he left the room.

Kurt stood and helped Noah up before folding the blanket and laying it over the back of the couch.

"Hi Dad, how was Columbus?" Kurt asked

"Not as interesting as it was here I'm sure." Burt grimaced.

"Nothing happened, Mr. H. Except some kissing and cuddling, all harmless. I want you to know I'm very serious about Kurt and I'm in this for as long as he'll have me." Noah reached out to pull Kurt closer.

Kurt smiled at Noah and moved into his arms, putting his own around Noah's waist. Burt watched his son closely and tried to hide his smile.

"I didn't know you were gay, Puck." Burt raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Kurt and I talked about this. I'm not sure I am because I've never been attracted to another guy except for Kurt. So if I have to pick a label I'm gonna go with Hummel-sexual." Puck grinned.

Kurt face-palmed and then hid his face in Noah's chest waiting for his dad's explosion.

Carole was the one who spoke next. "That's an interesting way to phrase it, Noah. I would have to agree. I think I'm Hummel-sexual as well," she chuckled.

Burt laughed loudly. Kurt peeked out at his dad. The older man had his arm around Carole's shoulder while they both laughed. Kurt started to relax.

"So-so you're okay with Noah and me dating?" Kurt asked.

"Well Kurt, you're sixteen, seventeen soon, so I don't know how I can keep you from dating, but there will be some ground rules about nap times and sleepovers."

"That's cool, Mr. H, but there's more too. Kurt's not as happy at Dalton as he thought he would be and he wants to come home. Frankly I agree. I need Kurt to keep me grounded."

"Noah," Carole said, "While I can certainly understand how you feel, I'm not sure it's safe for Kurt at McKinley."

"I'm gonna take care of that, Carole, starting this weekend. I will do everything I can to make sure he is safe and happy. Dalton may be a good school but they are stifling Kurt's personality and nature there. He isn't thriving."

"Is that true, Son?"

"Ya. Dad, I know you and Carole gave up so much to do this for me, but it isn't working out there. Frankly, I would rather put up with some bullying, but have my friends and family than to stay there. I'm sorry."

Carole went to Kurt and drew him into her arms. "Don't be sorry, sweetie. We just want you to be safe and happy. If you're not happy there, then of course we want you to come home." She turned to Burt, "Right, honey?"

"Carole's right, Kurt, it's about what makes you happy." Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt and Carole.

Not wanting to be left out, Puck wrapped his arms around the trio as well. Carole and Kurt opened their arms and drew Noah closer into the circle.

Finn chose that moment to make his re-appearance. "Umm, hello? Is everyone alright?"

"You bet," Burt said. "Your brother's coming home." He pulled Finn into the group hug as well.

Kurt looked up at Noah. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Princess," he smirked before dropping a kiss on Kurt's head and squeezing him more tightly.

_gleegleegleegleeglee_

After dinner the boys settled in the living room to watch a movie with Carole and Burt.

"Noah, honey, did you call Nora?" Carole asked.

"Ya, Mrs. H. She was headed out to drop Sarah at my gram's before going to work." Puck was lying on the couch with his head in Kurt's lap and his feet on Finn.

"Dude, move your feet! Gross!" Finn shoved Puck's feet off his leg.

"Come on, Frankenteen, you know you love me." Puck smirked at his best friend and attempted to put his feet back up.

Kurt giggled. "Noah, stop teasing Finn. Play nice."

"Fine babe." Noah stuck his tongue out at Finn but he moved his feet to the floor.

"WOW! So all Kurt has to do is tell you somethin' once and you do it?" Finn started to laugh. "Can you say whipped?"

"Don't make me call Rachel, Finn. Leave Noah alone." Kurt waved his phone at Finn as he spoke.

Puck busted up laughing as Finn turned pale. "Ya, Finnessa, don't make him call Rachel. Now who's whipped?"

Kurt reached out and lightly slapped Noah on the back of his head. "You leave Finn alone too!"

Carole started laughing, "Oh Kurt, sweetie, you're gonna have your hands full with these two. They've been at it since they were five."

Kurt just rolled his eyes affectionately.

Noah took his hand. "Kurt, you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure. Let me go change clothes. Finn, do you want to go with us?" Kurt asked.

"Ya, sounds good. Can I bring Rachel?" Finn reached for his phone.

"Uggh, not Berry. Babe, it was supposed to be just us!" Puck shook his head at Kurt.

"Noah, Rachel is a part of this family too. What did I say about playin' nice?" Kurt smiled at him before going upstairs to change.

Finn stuck his tongue out at Puck as he dialed Rachel's number. "Hey Rach! Kurt, Puck and I are gonna go get some ice cream. Do you wanna join us?" Everyone in the room could hear Rachel's response. "Cool, we'll be by to pick you in a few minutes." Finn hung up.

"You're paying for your own date, dude."

"No problem, dude."

A few minutes later Kurt returned. He was wearing a baby-blue long-sleeve Henley and a pair of black skinny jeans that were super tight and showed off his long legs. Puck made a moaning noise when he saw him. Kurt blushed at Noah's reaction.

"Are we ready to go?"

Puck jumped up and grabbed Kurt into his arms. "So hot, babe, so hot," he whispered before crushing his lips to Kurt's.

Burt coughed loudly. "Not too late you three. Noah, I'm assuming you are planning on staying here tonight, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well no funny business, door stays open, got it?"

"Dad!" Kurt blushed furiously. He turned to leave, quickly pulling Noah behind him before anyone could say anything else to embarrass him.

When they were outside Puck pulled Kurt to a stop. "I wanted to drive so you could sit close to me in my truck, but there isn't enough room for Frankenteen and Berry."

"If you promise to be careful you can drive my baby, Noah. I can't sit close to you but I can hold your hand, if you want."

"What!?" Finn squeaked. "You're letting him drive the Navigator? I'm your brother and you won't let me drive it!"

"Oh my goodness, Finn, really? If you want to drive the Navigator you can drive home, how's that? Everybody happy?"

"Yup," Puck smirked.

"Sounds good," Finn said at the same time.

Once they were in the truck headed to Rachel's a thought occurred to Kurt.

"Noah, and no offense to you Finn, you do realize we can't hold hands in front of Rachel unless you want everyone to know about us." Kurt was a little worried that Noah might be about to freak out.

"Babe, you must not get your Facebook alerts to your phone. Everyone already knows. I changed my status right after I called my mom before dinner." Noah smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt grabbed his phone to check. Sure enough Noah's status change already had twelve likes and several comments. Kurt went to his own homepage and changed his status as well. Noah's phone beeped.

"Did you change your status too?" Noah asked as they pulled up to Rachel's.

"Yes." Kurt smiled.

"Good." Noah leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"On that note, I'm gonna go get Rachel." Finn scurried out of the car and up to the front door.

"I thought he'd never leave," Noah whispered in between kisses.

"Be nice, Noah, please." Kurt whispered back to him.

"For you, only for you."

~end~


End file.
